Prayers To A Half Angel
by allonsybitches
Summary: Olivia, half-angel, unknowingly relies on Sam, Dean, and Castiel to protect her from all of the creatures that are after her as she unwillingly accompanies them on their journey to close off all hell gates. But can they protect her from herself? When all is said and done, who of the four will gain the strength to accept their past and move on? (OFC Olivia Jacobs)


"I hate hospitals." Sam said, slightly grimacing as he hunched his back and stepped out of the Impala, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! No need to take it out on Baby." Dean said as he pulled on his suit jacket and straightened his tie. "We shouldn't be here long. Seems like the basic demon possession to me."

"According to his file, this guy won't even be alive. He had a severe blood clot-"

"Can't find any news of death though. Can't risk it. He's already killed three people." Dean cut him off.

Sam just sighed and followed Dean towards the hospital doors. "If he's unconscious, or dead, we'll still have to talk to his family. Make sure the demon didn't stick around." Dean added.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied, giving what Dean referred to as bitch face number 3.

Dean shook his head, smirking. He knew that Sam was tired of these side hunts, and wanted to continue towards the main goal of finding Kevin and the tablet so he could go back home to his "Amelia." But there was no excuse to ignoring a side case whenever they hit a dead end.

Sam pulled the glass door of the hospital open and walked in with Dean behind him, heading straight to the front desk with his fake FBI badge already out.

"FBI, Agent-" He was saying, until he was cut off with the sound of screams and horror just feet ahead of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" A woman yelled, followed by a loud crash. "James! Stop! Let me help him!"

Sam and Dean quickly turned their attention towards the sound of the disturbance, recognizing the name James. The same first name the man their case revolved around, James Leckson.

"WE NEED SECURITY! SECURITY!" Another voice yelled.

"STOP! NO- JAMES!" The female voice cried out again in horror. Sam and Dean were broken out of their daze by multiple security officers pushing them roughly aside in order to get to the sight in front of them.

A short woman with surprisingly red hair was fighting her way through multiple doctors and nurses to get to the end of the hallway to the right of the front desk, to get to who Sam and Dean both recognized to be James Leckson on a hospital bed. He was connected to several tubes and machines, blood was dripping from his nose and ears. The doctors and nurses seemed to be rushing him towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. In the red haired woman's rush, she had pushed over a male nurse attempting to stop her. He was knocked out, with a bleeding forehead.

She had almost reached James when three security officers grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her back.

"LET GO OF ME!" She frothed, squirming in their grasps. With a longer glance, Sam and Dean could see she herself did not seem in full health. There were circles around her eyes and her body was unhealthily frail.

"Please, let me help him. I need to-" She gasped, breathing hard.

Dean glanced at Sam, catching his eye. They turned their heads back towards the red headed woman.

"We'll take it from here, officers." Dean said, taking out his FBI badge. "Agent Smith. This is my partner, Agent Johnson."

The security officers glanced at their badges, and then at each other. They both shrugged, and the one on the right said, "She's all yours."

They made sure the doors to the long hallway James just went down were once again closed and locked before returning to their stations as Sam and Dean turned their attention towards the woman.

"We know this is a hard time right now, but we need to ask you a few-" Sam started, until she interrupted him.

"He's dead." She stated, her voice and eyes empty of life, staring blankly at the floor. "He's dead." She repeated

But Sam and Dean's attention was no longer on the strange woman with red hair. It was now, to their surprise, on a familiar angel standing right behind her.

"Cas?" Dean asked, confused.

The red haired woman looked up, her eyes full of fire. She spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Castiel.

"HE'S DEAD!" She screamed at Castiel. "YOU KNEW! HOW-WHY-" She fumed, "HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

Castiel stood in shock, "Olivia-"

She turned away from him, still fuming, tears now running down her face. "_How could you_?" She said again, this time her voice was full of sorrow.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down or get out." The nurse at the front desk said very seriously.

"Olivia, I couldn't stop anything. It was fate." Castiel said, ignoring the nurse.

"FATE? _Please_ do not tell me you started believing in following that shit again!" She accused. "Look what you did for these two!" She said, pointing back at Sam and Dean, her voice breaking slightly.

Castiel stared at her with narrowed eyes, observing her state for the first time since entering the room. His eyes widened after a few seconds, "You're pr-" He began to say, but she disappeared with a small sound of a breeze.

"What..?" Sam simply said, confounded.

"Care to explain what and _who_ that was?" Dean asked Castiel, his voice full of surprise and shock.

Castiel glanced at both of them for a few moments before exhaling a breath and replying, "That," he started, "was Olivia." He ran his hands through his hair in stress, an uncommon sight for the lately well put together angel. "I cannot stress the level of importance that it is we find her, and quickly."

Sam and Dean both furrowed the eyebrows, "Okay, what exactly is Olivia?" Sam asked timidly.

"I swear to God, if this is more angel shit..." Dean murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

By now, the entire population of the hospital lobby was staring at the three men. "This is not the best place to discuss this." Castiel stated, and within another two seconds, the brothers found themselves in front of the Impala.

Before either of them could complain about the no-notice-flight, Castiel said, "Olivia isn't an angel." he stated, "Well not exactly. She's half angel." His eyes were skirting around the premises, searching.

"_Half_?" Sam stated in disbelief.

"How was she involved at all with James Leckson? He was possessed by a demon." Dean quickly asked, skeptical.

"Most likely he was possessed because Olivia was found." Castiel said, his face full of guilt. "I should have been watching her more closely. I could have prevented his possession at the very least."

"Olivia, being as... unique as she is, is hunted out by various... creatures. She can only stay safely hidden if she moves around, along with of course various other means of stealth." He added. "I was aware she became romantically involved with James, I wasn't aware it was so serious. Things must have become so while I was in Purgatory..."

"Wait wait, so a freakin _half angel_ fell in love with human James Leckson, who had a blood clot. And just let him die. Why didn't she heal him?" Sam asked.

"I don't think she was aware of the clot. He either must not have known or chose not to tell her. She does not have the power to know the health of a given life as full angels do. The demon probably triggered it before she killed it."

"Sounds like something Stephenie Meyer would write." Dean said sarcastically, to earn a glare from Castiel.

"This is not fiction Dean." He stated.

"So she did kill the demon then?" Sam quickly asked Castiel.  
"Yes." He replied with a nod.

"Right. So job done." Sam said, anxious to get back on the main case of closing off all hell gates.

"No. We need to find her." Castiel said, his eyes full of anxiety. "I cannot sense where she is, but she's not of full health _or_ power." He paused, before continuing, "And I could sense she was pregnant. And extremely emotionally unstable."

"_Pregnant?_" Dean exclaimed. "Great, so we got an emotionally unstable pregnant half angel who just lost her lover on our hands."

"Fiance." Castiel corrected.

Dean sighed before saying, "Well we better get on the road again then." he opened the driver side door of the Impala before asking Castiel, "Can you sense where she is roughly at all?" He asked hopefully.

Castiel stared up at the sky for a moment, deep in thought before replying, "I have a distinct impression she is along the West Coast."

"Well come on then Cas, we're gonna need you to update us on her location." Dean replied, climbing in the driver seat. "How about a short stop for food first though? I'm starving."

As Sam reluctantly got into the passenger seat and Castiel got into the back, Dean thought of a question. "How exactly does a half angel come to be?"

"I do not understand your question." Castiel replied, head tilted.

"How does a half angel..." Dean started to ask, when Sam cut in for him, "I think Dean is asking how a half angel is produced." he smirked, but the question was in his eyes as well.

Castiel stared at both of them for a moment before replying, "The same as your young are... produced. But the mother or the father is a full angel." He answered simply, as if it were common knowledge. "It's highly forbidden. Which is why it's a miracle Olivia even exists. Her father is an angel."

"Which angel would that be?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel in the rear-view mirror.

"I have no idea. As far as I know, there were no angels on Earth twenty-seven years ago. And to my knowledge I'm the only angel that currently knows of her existence."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a moment before Dean started the car, knowing they were both sharing the same thought, wondering what the hell they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my first chapter!**_

_**(If you noticed the story concept seems similar to the deleted story with only one chapter "Prayers To A Half Angel" by Kylie66100, this is my new account and new story! That story was not going the way I wanted it too so I decided to revamp it on my new account, yay!)**_

_**Anyways, this story is slightly AU. It's taking place after episode seven of season eight, only they haven't found Kevin and his Mom (and Crowley hasn't found them either!) They're still looking, and Cas is with them to help. Also there's nobody in heaven taking advantage of Cas, BECAUSE. Tired of him being used so NO.**_

_**Promise next chapter will have more action and give more personality to my OFC Olivia!**_

_**Reviews make for faster updates!**_

_**Feel free to also leave constructive criticism.**_


End file.
